Sayef Ahmed
Alfie Campbell: ''Why does he have to walk like that?'' Sam Ainsley: Because he thinks he's cooler than everyone because hes a Slytherin. Alfie and Sam on Sayef's smugness. Sayef Ahmed was a half-blood wizard born on 8 August 1980 to Mr and Mrs Ahmed. He grew up at a normal Muggle school until he learnt he was a wizard at age 11 and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He began attending on 1 September 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin house, despite being friends with a large group of Gryffindors. He was a very talented potion-maker and possessed an incredible passion for learning spells, but was very smug and bragged a lot. He later became a lot more mature and eventually helped kill Voldemort. Alfie and Sam both met Sayef in their Muggle school where he was a large troublemaker. They made friends and he also befriended Adam Spires and Bailey Marshall, two other Gryffindors. In the first year, he helped Sam stop Malfoy from handing Harry, Ron and Alfie over to Severus Snape. He also helped the others when tackling a huge game of Wizard Chess in the dungeon. In the second year, Sayef played a crucial role in the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets by accidentally speaking Parseltongue in Myrtle's bathroom In the third year, Sayef helped Remus Lupin escape from the Dementors by casting a powerful tiger Patronus, and also destroyed the axe that killed Buckbeak originally. In the fourth year, Sayef didn't have much of a role In the fifth year, Sayef was one of the 7 teenagers in the Order of the Phoenix and was also one of the founding members of Dumbledore's Army. He also battled in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and accidently used Avada Kedavra on Macnair. In the sixth year, Sayef risked his life by handing himself over to Lord Voldemort as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He also mastered Avada Kedavra in that time. He also battled in the Battle of Astronomy Tower. In the seventh year, Sayef spied on Hogwarts along with Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and the rest of Dumbledore's Army. He also battled in the Battle of Hogwarts, killing Bellatrix Lestrange. Physical Appearance Sayef was extremely skinny and quite athletic, but his looks were only described as "average" by Lavender Brown. Personality and traits At first, he was extremely cocky and used to walk around "strutting" but eventually matured. He often got annoyed and angry, and sometimes couldn't resist punching people in the face, but he would often risk his life for friends and eventually was grown up. Magical abilities and skills He was extremely talented in defensive and offensive curses and was also extremely good at potions. Not only that, he could cast a proper Patronus at the age of 13 Magical aptitude: Sayef was the second of the D.A to master a Patronus, Harry Potter being first, and was an unregistered Animagus. He got 6 O.W.Ls, 1 'Outstanding' and 5 'Exceeds Expectations'. Non-verbal and wandless magic: He was not very talented at non-verbal magic, although he could cast a Patronus without incantation, and, with help from Alfie and Sam, could go invisible without a wand. With the spying on Hogwarts in Year 7, he could also do the Disarming charm and Stunning spell without a wand Duelling: Sayef was an incredibly talented dueller, and even defeated Hermione Granger once. He had incredibly good reactions from Quidditch, and could even cast a Killing Curse aged 16. He even mastered Septicimae Defence Against The Dark Arts: Having been trained by Alfie, Sam and Harry Potter, he once spied on Lord Voldemort, and managed to cast all 3 Unforgivable Curses (Crucio, Imperio and Avada Kedavra) with ease in the Battle of Hogwarts. Charms: Sayef did extremely well in Charms, being able to cast an incredibly good Shield Charm aged just 14. He also mastered the Memory Charm at the age of 16. Potions: Sayef was the best in the year at Potions, being able to make a Polyjuice potion aged just 11. He also made a Love Potion in second year and Veritaserum (Truth Potion) in fourth year. He even passed his N.E.W.T for Potions! Transfiguration: Although Minerva McGonagall didn't know it, Sayef was extremely good at Transfiguration, turning into an Animagi aged just 14. Dark charms: Sayef mastered Expelliarmus aged 11, Stupefy aged 14, and the 3 Unforgivable Curses aged 17. Apparition: Sayef never managed to legally apparate, but was taught how by Ron. Study of Ancient Runes: Never passed OWL Logical thinking and intelligence: Jonah Weldrake: ''But how come he can do Avada Kedavra and I can't? It's not like he's cleverer than me.'' Cameron McLeod: ''Remember, he was in Dumbledore's Army.'' Jonah and Cameron on Sayef's intelligence Sayef was not very clever, but, as described by Mad-Eye Moody, he had a good mind and good common sense which enabled him to make good decisions Quidditch: Sayef was quite good at Quidditch, and was Slytherin Chaser in 2nd, 3rd and 5th years. Possesions Blackthorn wand: his 13' Blackthorn dragon scale wand was extremely powerful, and even survived being overpowered with the Breaking Curse. Polpy: His owl Polpy came in useful when sending Sirius Black food in 1995. Dress robes: Sayef only wore his dress robes at the Yule Ball. It is unknown if they were used again. Spellbook: It was a gift from Sam in 1994 and it contains every spell invented. It is unknown if it is still in his possession A watch: Sayef wore this all the time until the Inquisitorial Squad destroyed it in the 5th year. He claims he even wore it in bed. Relationships Parents Not much is known about their relationship, apart from that one hates magic. Alfie Campbell Alfie was one of his friends at his Muggle school, but eventually they became best friends. They were friends all through Hogwarts, and both were founding members of Dumbledore's Army, before battling together thrice. Sayef was also the godfather of Alfie's son Harry Albus Campbell. Sam Ainsley Sam also attended Sayef's Muggle school, and Sayef liked him as they were both foreign. They became close friends, and have been ever since. Hermione Granger Sayef and Hermione didn't meet very much, but it is known they were rivals in Potions, but occasionally Sayef stood up for her against Draco Malfoy. They once had a big duel which Sayef won. Harry Potter Harry and Sayef were good friends as they were both part of Dumbledore's Army. Harry agreed to teach Sayef some curses in 1996. Ron Weasley Sayef and Ron got on well after Sayef stood up for him against Malfoy. He was also the best man at Sayef's wedding. Parvati Patil Parvati was Sayef's girlfriend, and, the only thing that annoyed Alfie about Sayef, as they were, as Ginny said, "thrashing about like a pair of eels" Viktor Krum Not much is known about their relationship, apart from Sayef telling Alfie that "he would be annoyed too if his best friend went to the Ball with a famous adult". This means Sayef agrees with how Alfie feels, not hating on Viktor Krum Ginny Weasley Ginny and Sayef got on quite well, as Ginny thanked him for standing up for Ron.